


Alpha for a Day

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta George, Bottom Dream, Dirty Talk, Dom George, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Moaning, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Sub Dream, Top George, alpha dream, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream goes into rut and George helps him out.Request: Dream is a bottom alpha
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 24
Kudos: 983
Collections: Download fics, MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	Alpha for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

George woke up groggy from the feeling of his boyfriend grinding against his ass and kissing along the mark on his neck.

“Mmmhh you smell so good,” Dream said in a gruff voice.

By the saturated scent wafting through the room, George could tell that Dream was going into rut. George turned around on the bed to steal a kiss from his boyfriend while climbing on top of him. Dream growled while biting George’s lip as he started to thrust against George. Seeing his boyfriend this needy during his rut always aroused George, and he couldn’t help but moan against Dream’s lips.

“Need you,” the alpha groaned. Although the grinding felt amazing, his rut was screaming for more. The beta climbed off of Dream to grab the condoms and lube in their drawer.

“Dream, baby, do you want to bottom for this rut?” George asked as he ripped open the foil with his teeth. Dream blushed and nodded, desperate for his boyfriend. George smiled as he coated his fingers generously with lube before teasing at the alpha’s entrance. 

It was usually a very rare occurrence for Dream to agree to bottom, let alone during his rut. Alphas are known to be especially possessive and assertive during ruts, so whenever Dream agreed to bottom during it, it always caught George off guard.

Before inserting a finger, George made extra sure to use more lube than necessary as he dripped the bottle along Dream’s hole. Unlike omegas, alphas aren’t biologically coded to bottom due to their lack of slick production that prevents preparation, but nevertheless, George knew from experience with Dream that bottom alphas can still feel pleasure from bottoming as long as they are thoroughly prepped.

George kissed Dream’s thigh as he slowly slipped in a finger, causing Dream to squirm from the foreign intrusion. George stayed like that, kissing at Dream’s thigh as he waited for his boyfriend to adjust. After Dream started whining again, George knew that he could insert the second finger. After that, Dream quickly got adjusted so George inserted the third finger and began to start slowly fucking him on them. Dream groaned at the pleasure when George would just graze by Dream’s prostate, teasing him.

“M’ ready… put it in already,” Dream breathed out desperately. His rut was starting to get more intense and the need to get off was becoming insurmountable, but George wanted to tease the cute alpha more. Now using his three fingers to scissor Dream, George used his other hand to slowly stroke the taller boy’s dick. Dream thrusted up into the hand, desperately trying to knot the tightness wrapped around his leaking cock, but George loosed his grip each time the boy thrusted up, a silent way of telling him that he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted.

The alpha whined, “please, I need it so bad.”

George ignored the boy as he slid his hand to the tip, teasing at the head with his thumb by swiping at the precum that was leaking profusely over his hand. The stimulation on the younger boy’s sensitive cock caused him to buck up instinctively. George smirked as he finally pulled down his boxers to free his cock.

“Turn over,” the beta commanded as he generously lubed up his cock. Dream flipped over, subtly grinding his cock against the sheets. George roughly grabbed the alpha’s hip up against his cock to prevent the gyrations. The green eyed boy moaned at the feeling of the hard length pressed against his ass. “You’re going to cum on my dick, and my dick alone,” the beta gruffly whispered into the alpha’s ear before shoving his cock in.

“AhhaHH NNGHHhh George!” Dream yelled from roughness. George admired his boyfriend’s back muscles contracting as he writhed on the beta’s cock. The muscles were perspiring from need, causing them to glisten in the morning light, and all George could think about was how sexy the blonde looked whenever he went into rut.

George, gripping onto Dream’s hips hard enough to bruise, began to thrust into the boy, angling his thrusts so that it would hit against his sweet spot. Dream shuddered at the pleasure while his thighs were trembling from George ravaging him above. Dream’s cock was leaking pathetically, begging to be touched or to be wrapped around a tight heat, but George was only going to let the alpha cum if he took his cock nicely. 

The beta watched as his cock was being swallowed up by Dream’s hole each time he thrusted back in, and he felt a primal urge take over him from the dizzying scent of Dream’s rut. George leaned down to hold Dream in place as he bit into Dream’s scent gland and over the already existing mate mark. The alpha kneed from the pleasure and pain as George drew blood.

“George, mmFMmm mark me up! Feels so good~” Dream cried out while being pressed down.

The brunette pulled away from his boyfriend’s neck to admire the angry red bite mark that was decorating his skin before gipping Dream’s hair to shove his head further in the mattress. “Today, you’re gonna call me alpha, got it?” George felt Dream tighten around his cock, and George knew he had found a new kink. The older boy tightened the grip on the boy’s hair as he leaned down to his ear to whisper, “I said, got it?”

Dream whimpered at the pain on his scalp before responding. “Yes!”

George scoffed at the boy beneath him before pulling him up to fuck into him harder. George made sure to hit directly onto Dream’s sweet spot as he growed into the boy’s ear. “Yes what?”

“YES ALPHA, fuCK! Feels so good~” Dream cried out as George set a brutal pace. George laughed as he only trusted in harder, trying to drive his cock in as deep as possible. The lewd sound of skin slapping and the generous amounts of lube squelching only renewed George’s vigor to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.

“Alpha, alpha, I need to cum~” the blonde boy begged as his tongue lolled out from pleasure.

“Mmmm baby your hole feels just like an omega around me, so tight,” George moaned as he groped Dream’s ass. The blonde boy tightened even more around George from the comparison, causing George’s hips to stutter. The older boy quickly flipped Dream over to fuck his hole with quick and fast thrusts. Dream purred as he ran his nails down George’s back, leaving angry red welts. George reached down with a hand to run his thumb along his boyfriend’s lip before taking his lips in for a deep kiss.

The scent of the beta’s dominant pheromones were making the alpha dizzy, causing him to spurt his cum all along his stomach. “You gonna knot on my cock?” George asked hoarsely as Dream arched his back from cumming.

“Yes alpha! Fuck me harder alpha!” Dream cried as he felt his knot forming, spewing more cum.

“Such a good boy, mmmhhff fuck... “ George moaned as he came in the condom. Dream, still shaking from the orgasm, was shallowly fucking himself against George’s now softening cock. George pulled out and started to pump and milk the alpha until his knot went down. 

As they both caught their breaths, George kissed Dream’s forehead gently. “Was that a satisfying rut?” George asked.

“Mhhmm, couldn’t have asked for a better alpha~” Dream laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made a twitter! I’ll be opening requests on there, fic writing news, and also I’ll be posting fanart! If you’re interested then feel free to follow!  
> https://twitter.com/icycassy


End file.
